A Couple Hundred
by rwbybomb21
Summary: A Collection of stories, all about Ruby, that didn't quite become stories. Review and leave a comment. Enjoy!


**This is some old work that I found lying around for some reason, and decided that it was in the way, so here it is.**

 **A small collection of scrapped story ideas that I decided to make into small 'mini-chapters'.**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy. Each one is a different AU, with different Ruby's, so to make it easy I'll let you know which AU it is for each one.**

(^^^^^^)

 **Grim Reaper Ruby**

 **(No Pairing)**

Weiss was confused.

She'd seen sadness before- hell, she'd practically felt it most her life- and she knew the look she had when she looked in the mirror everyday. She also knew what it looked like on others; how they would look when they were sad about, say, a soccer game ending early, or a Grimm that they didn't get to kill. Then she knew the look that practically screamed _'I'm depressed and wish I could kill myself but for some reason I haven't'._

She knew that feeling all to well; when she was just four, the terrorist group known as the White Fang had invaded her heavily fortified mansion, slaughtered her sister Winter, murdered her mother, butchered her guards and best friends, and all in front of her eyes. She lived for years in solitude with no one but the various guards posted around and her father to keep her occupied.

She thought she was the only one with this feeling, the loneliness that she'd turned into pure unadulterated hatred for the world around her, but there in front of her very eyes was someone who looked like they'd somehow had it worse of than her. While the thought was preposterous, the idea wasn't so absurd to the logical, less cynical- if only slightly- side of her mind.

The question as she stared at the individual in question kept being repeated as she walked the streets of Haven; Haven was known as the centre of society for rich people- numerous societal clubbers gathered to converse in politics, take drugs illegal everywhere else on Remnant, and hook up with a fellow 'rich kid'. She knew who this person was, of course; as did everyone else. Everyone around her stared in awe and shock as she glided gracefully, almost majestically, through the throng of people to a small, cheap cafe, the celebrity of a sorts walking with no sound being made, not even footsteps.

Ruby Rose was a nineteen year old world famous practical god. In fact, the reason Haven was so safe and populated right now was mostly due to her efforts in driving back an entire army of Grimm by herself.

Ah yes, Weiss remembered that day well; she'd seen the casualty reports of near two and a half million Huntresses and Huntsmen, as had the rest of the world, and they had all frozen in utter shock when the news anchor had a live feed of the war going on. Just when the anchor was about to censor the video however, Ruby glided in, scythe in hand and cloak billowing as Grimm body parts flew this way and that, hands almost see-through and eyes as black as pitch.

Absently Weiss' eyes drifted to Ruby's skeletal hands; no skin, no muscle or tendons, just...bones. It was a mystery to the world how she could even move her arms so flexibly like she did, but they eventually gave up when Ruby just said "My arms are like this because they can be".

Of course, maybe Ruby's domain over death gave her them.

You see, Ruby Rose, also known as the Grim Reaper, governed death and carried the souls to her domain, where she would punish evil souls and grant peace for the good, the kind and the reformed. The world froze when it heard about an actual, real life Grim Reaper, walking its streets as a nineteen year old, taking souls and the like.

That was when Weiss noticed Ruby turn her head at an elderly woman, and looked at the odd looking watch on her hand. Oh no, she thought. This woman's time had come, and it seems the woman herself noticed both the person staring and who it was.

Everyone else knew not to interfere with Death's work, it was a bad idea to meddle with immortals who could practically decide whether you lived peacefully in the afterlife, or burned in whatever sick place Ruby had. Ruby looked at her watch again, the woman slowly, if hesitantly, walking over. Ruby looked up from the watch, and the woman seemed to understand; but the Grim Reaper looked hesitant as well.

Ruby had taken all manner of souls; evil to the point where she revelled in their souls' misery, good and kind to the point where she regretted taking them, and a mixture between the two where she had to decide if the sins outweighed the deeds to declare their soul's fate. But this woman, one Angela Merry, was the most kind hearted woman she'd ever had the absolute pleasure of watching; she donated to orphanages every single day, gave the homeless a home for the night and fed them for free, taught blind children how to read brail and, most kindest of all, had the decency to even look at that one 'crazy' man preaching about the world ending soon.

This was one woman that she wished she could actually avoid killing, but if she even allowed one person to cheat death willingly, then the world would fall into a lapse of no one ever dying until the source was dealt with.

Ruby walked over to the woman, who was slowly approaching, and sighed as she shook her head; she had to do this, though she wished it weren't in front of so many people. "Angela Merry?" she knew, she did, but she wished desperately that she was wrong, that this was the wrong person.

The woman nodded, trouble moving her head up and down with the arthritis and all, Ruby practically hearing the groan of neck muscles and grinding of bones. She noticed that everyone was cordoned away by some of the police force who had arrived quite quickly when Ruby was seen in the street.

Everywhere Ruby went, someone always died, whether now or later.

Angela seemed to sense the Reaper's hesitation as she took her scythe out, holding it with one hand expertly and balancing it on her left shoulder. "It's okay, I'm ready." Her voice sounded gravelly, broken, but also cheery, as if finally getting a reprieve from something long and arduous. Well, living until you were ninety was a rare thing these days; most would be lucky to reach sixty, never mind a full thirty years senior to that.

"This may hurt, but I promise your soul is in good care." Angela nodded; her face a small smile appeared on, before she closed her eyes and lifted her head slightly.

Ruby nodded, and at a speed that Weiss couldn't follow, the scythe blurred and sliced clean through Angela, her life faded before her body hit the ground.

What made it odd was the fact that her scythe, clearly sharper than the sharpest metal on Remnant, didn't even draw blood; it phased right through Angela, and in the next second, her body hit the ground. Did it tear her soul out or something?

Before the people of Haven knew it, Death had done the deed, so to speak, and began walking with a slight slouch in her back, her head looking downwards at the floor but she managed to weave past the people of Haven anyway, still towards that cafe she was headed to before.

Weiss was no longer confused; this woman was clearly going through something far more arduous than her own trivial- compared to Ruby's profession anyway- trials of life; she'd seen her family butchered, her friends murdered, but Ruby had the displeasure of actually being the one to carry their souls to oblivion or paradise, and the even worse displeasure of killing people- some of which didn't deserve to die...but hey, that was Death for you.

Weiss shook her head, nothing for her to worry or care about, and moved on.

(^^^^^^)

 **Snake Faunus!Ruby**

 **(Pairing; RubyxBlake)**

Velvet was shaking in her boots; her rabbit ears had flattened to her scalp, her eyes widened and her skin broke out in a frenzy of seating. ' _This is a natural reaction to a predator'_ , she kept telling herself, ' _and you're not going crazy...especially when she smiles at you'_.

A snake.

She hated snakes, the natural enemies of rabbits- and, as a Faunus of that particular species, it was only natural for her and her kind to experience what those rabbits would have felt in the presence of said predator; Unbridled, unadulterated, uncovered fear.

Ruby Rose, _it's_ name was; _it_ was the leader of the second year team RWBY, a group of prodigies led by Headmaster Ozpin own daughter, Ruby herself; what made it worse was...Ruby was walking towards her, her entire team behind her and Blake, a cat Faunus and her teammate, as well as girlfriend, walking alongside Ruby.

Velvet's eyes bugged when Ruby pulled Velvet's science book, the one she'd been looking for hours for, out of the red bag hanging off of her shoulder, below her cloak; she seemed to be eyeing Velvet and smiling carefully to avoid scaring her off completely- for snake Faunus is was always a world of everyone else being scared of her to either a genetic level, or simply because of what she is. Humans feared snake Faunus for their predatory instincts and carnivorous ways. Other Faunus species feared snake Faunus because of the same reasons, but an addition that they couldn't really help; with humans she could show them that not all Faunus adhere to their animalistic sides, and that snakes in particular could be tame and kind, not evil and sly like their depiction and stereotype.

But with other Faunus it was something on a genetic level that could be avoided with a lot of self training, but other than that, impossible to avoid the fear that plagued them when in the presence of their natural predator.

Velvet was under the iron-clad grip of such fear, but just as Ruby stepped in front of her, she shoved the book in her direction with a wide, sharp-toothed eye-to-eye smile. "Hey Velvet, you left this back in classssss." Ruby's forked tongue that stuck out every time she pronounced a prolonged 'S' sound made Velvet slightly creeped out, but she nevertheless looked at Ruby, then the book again.

Taking the book gently and hesitantly, Velvet looked down, turning the book this way and that, inspecting it for...she didn't know what for; why would she anyway? Ruby was just helping a fellow Faunus, right?

"T-Thank you."

Ruby patted her on the shoulder, but noticed that as her soft hand came into contact with Velvet's shoulder, the rabbit Faunus froze; she receded the contact a minute later. "Uh, sorry..."

Yang sighed. "Why do they _always_ do that when Ruby tries to help? Kinda rude if you ask me."

Weiss, her cold partner and teammate, decided to chip in. "Good job no one _did_ then."

While they argued in the background with Blake silently cheering them both on, Ruby looked at Velvet with a small smile, careful and soft again. Rabbits were known as being skittish, after all. "Uh...sssssorry about them, they're dating, but you'd never think it."

Velvet's rational side overtook the evolutionary prey side, and provided her with words other than stuttered replies. "They're d-dating? They don't act it."

Ruby giggled, causing Velvet and an eavesdropping Blake to smile fondly. Ruby being a naturally shy and quiet girl, compared to her other snake counterparts, didn't like to talk or laugh a lot; a rare moment, as beautiful as it was, was something that barely any got to witness, even Blake herself.

"You don't want to know what goesssss on in private; they ssssstart throwing things."

"...R-Really?" well, this was unheard of, for her species at least; Velvet conversing calmly and nicely with an equally-as-calm snake Faunus? Unprecedented, but not unwelcome.

Blake, who was watching now with slight interest at their reactions, and maybe a little jealously, decided to throw in her two cents by abandoning the arguing couple a few feet away to do so. "Those two make a big mess, we have to lock one of them in the bathroom sometimes just to calm them both down." Seeing the shocked look on Velvet's face, she quickly continued. "Don't worry; they love each other very much."

"O-Oh, well t-that's good..."

They stood in companionable silence while Yanng and Weiss moved on to throwing insults instead of objects; it ruined the silenced, and Velvet spotted her worried looking teammate Fox and her best friend Coco staring at her and Ruby. "W-Well, my team is over there, so..."

Ruby sidestepped Velvet as the girl rushed away with her book in hand. "Thanks for the book!" she shouted back over her shoulder, and Blake patted Ruby's forearm.

As she skittered away to her team, Ruby and Blake watched as Velvet almost barged right into the one known as Fox. They then heard how Ruby wasn't as bad as they thought she was simply because of her race, and while Fox looked incredulous, Coco looked delighted.

Blake narrowed her eyes and clung to Ruby possessively as they walked back to their dorm.

...maybe Coco looked a little _too_ delighted...

(^^^^^^)

 **Weak!Ruby**

 **(CocoxRuby)**

"Coco, you don't hate me, right?"

Coco, who was busy looking in the mirror of her dorm room, was glancing over her shoulder at a blushing Ruby, who was currently looking at the ground as if it were her only friend at the moment; the girl was the smallest, the skinniest, the strongest _and_ the weakest at the same time, but Coco only loved her more with each dysfunction.

"Wha-Why would you even-how would you think...no!"

It should also be noted that Ruby was extremely self confident; a life of abuse at the hands of her drunkard father and neglect by her only sister, Yang, coupled with the death of her mother at a rather early age, and Ruby grew up to hate herself. She became the one girl in the back of the class who was paying attention to the boring teacher's lessons, if only to escape her reality for five minutes longer. Her lack in self-confidence drove her to become a Huntress, so she could at least learn how to defend herself, and to an extent others, from more abuse.

Coco almost sprinted over to Ruby, who was looking down at the floor beneath their feet, and almost tackled her into a hug, one which the girl was hesitant to reciprocate but did nonetheless. A few minutes of that caused Ruby's quickly beating heart to slow and her blush to dissipate.

"No, no of course I don't; I love you to bits, you know that. Where did you even get that idea from?" Coco spoke into Ruby's hair, which she oddly noted didn't smell of the usual scent of strawberry today; did she skip on showering or something? It didn't matter, what did was beating to death the person who gave Ruby the idea that Coco even disliked her, never mind hated.

She placed both her hands on Ruby's shoulders and pushed the frail girl backwards a little, just enough so she could look into Ruby's eyes. "...Y-Yang. She s-said that you hated me b-because I'm weak..."

Coco simply sighed, her head shaking as she drew Ruby back in, placing her chin atop Ruby's head, rocking them both side to side slowly. It never did sit well with Yang that her stupidly shy and fragile sister managed to even get someone to like her, let alone date her for a couple of months. Yang wasn't jealous or anything, she simply did not like her sister having an ounce of happiness, even for a while.

She kneeled down, gently cupping Ruby's face and bringing her into a slow, loving kiss that conveyed how stupid Ruby should feel right now for even thinking such a thing. Pulling out of it, Coco levelled her gaze with Ruby's. "You know I'll love ya 'til the day I die; so stop thinking silly things, yeah?"

Ruby nodded shyly, blushing a little from the kiss and confession; she looked down and shuffled her left foot backwards and forwards slowly. "Y-Yeah, I know."

Trying to lighten the mood, Coco produced something that made Ruby's eyes go wider than saucers. Ruby looked at it with the same love an addicted man would to his cigarettes, or an alcoholic would with their booze.

Coco handed her own beret to Ruby, who squeezed it to her chest and placed it on her head, feeling cool and hugging Coco tightly.

"The little things..." Coco shook her head and whispered, kissing the side of Ruby's cheek before Ruby gained a surge of courage and pulled Coco down for a small chaste kiss.

It wasn't the kiss that stunned Coco however, it was the lack of blush that sprouted on Ruby's smiling face. She's getting used to kissing, finally, after all these months.

Coco simply sat back and watched Ruby walked around, messing with Coco's makeup or looking at Velvet's poster's on the wall.

"...Just the little things."

(^^^^^^)

 **Monkey Faunus!Ruby**

 **(RubyxPyrrha)**

Pyrrha Nikos was in a very good mood; her day had gone splendidly, Jaune's combat training was going swimmingly, her girlfriend of a total of three years- they met in the Mistral Tournament and hit it off instantly- was still in love with her, and she with Ruby too. Human-Faunus relationships weren't frowned upon but they were seen as immoral, especially so soon after the Human-Faunus war that claimed millions; but she did frown on the society of which hated Faunus, also known as the Schnees. They hated Faunus with a vengeance to the point of trying to cram their racist agenda down the throats of the men and women in charge of Vale's hunter schools.

Needless to say that even for all their money and power, their hold over Dust and security forces, Vale and Atlas, as well as Haven, were all striving for peace, not another race war.

Back to the point; Faunus-Human relations were rare, and as such she'd had to keep it a secret form most students as much as possible. The only ones who knew, in fact, were Yang for obvious reasons, Ozpin for even more obvious reasons, and- of all people- Jaune. Jaune had figured it out on his own, so she had to at least give him credit. Ren and Blake were both getting close as to the reason that she and Ruby would disappear sometimes, but they were looking at the wrong clues.

For example, they were looking at the fact that they simply spent time together, not the fact that where they went to do it would have brought up questions otherwise unthought-of. She could understand Ren, with his lack of emotions, but with Blake she'd have figured that with all her romance novels she'd have been able to pick up the...not-so-subtle looks she and Ruby would send each other.

Her thoughts stopped dead when her feet stopped carrying her to the place of relaxation for her, which was a place she'd usually visit if she needed to cool down or think. Sitting down at the base of the large oak tree, her armour feeling uncomfortable but at the same time cosy, Pyrrha began to drift off, slowly, but surely sleeping.

It was ruined when an upside-down face flew into her vision, nose to nose with the black and red haired girl.

"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby muttered casually, looking distracted for some reason, but nevertheless smiling and flashing a row of dazzling white teeth. "Wassup?"

The thing she absolutely loves about Ruby wasn't her natural casualness, or the fact that she cared about Pyrrha so much; it was the fact that she saw Pyrrha not as the 'Invincible Girl' or the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, but as _Pyrrha_. Simple, normal Pyrrha, who lost in a fight against Ruby during her tournament three years ago; a fight of which Ruby could really care less.

She lost, but because a Faunus beat a human with such talent, the judges saw fit to disqualify Ruby on grounds of 'cheating', and brought back Pyrrha as the winner by default...even if the match had been purely fair. Since then they'd had plenty of spars and regulation matches, but Pyrrha still hadn't been able to beat the cunning, agile Monkey Faunus yet.

Pyrrha grinned a small grin and looked at Ruby, who was smiling and staring. "Hello to you too Ruby." Pyrrha giggled when Ruby did an upside-down salute. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Good!" Ruby nodded, before wriggling her eyebrows, all the while still defying gravity, and put on a sultry smile. "But you're _always_ fine, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha giggled, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she rode it out. Once she stopped, she looked at Ruby and shook her head at the chuckling form hanging from the tree. "Smooth."

"Why thank you!" Ruby then did an upside-down bow, even crossing her legs as she did so.

It was then that Pyrrha noticed something.

"Ruby?"

Hmm?"

"How does your skirt not fall down when you hang like that?"

Ruby actually pondered it for a moment; she looked confused, a hand coming to stroke her chin as she lost herself deep in thought. An act of some higher being? Well, she wasn't one to believe in God or stuff like that, so that was out of the question. Perhaps it's just the way her legs are? No, no she moves her legs around so much that the skirt would have fallen to her stomach right now.

She decided to simply shrug, dropping down and spinning around to land next to Pyrrha, who giggled at Ruby's antics. Of course at first when Ruby decided to hang upside-down from trees, she'd been concerned that Ruby would get hurt; Yang waved the fear away, stating that her sister loved hanging from trees. Something about it being genetic, but she figured that was a little bit racist for her to repeat, even in her mind.

"Watcha thinking?" Ruby lay back against the bark of the tree, red tipped brown tail swinging side to side idly as she did so, placing her hands behind her head. Pyrrha noted the tail seemed to just swing which ever way the wind was blowing, but it was almost as hypnotic as Ruby's smile. She shook her head and looked at Ruby.

"Just about how next time we spar I'm going to beat you; this time I will." She said it with false conviction and the bravado of a squirrel without its nuts, but if she knew Ruby...

"Oh you're on!"

...Hook, line and sinker.

(^^^^^^)

 **Vampire!Ruby**

 **(RubyxYangxBlake)**

"Ruby, why don't you just join in? It might take your mind off of whatever's bothering you." Blake suggested in the most caring tone she could muster.

"I highly doubt that, but you're not going to leave me be if I don't are you?" Blake playfully shook her head, earning a sigh of frustration from Ruby before she grabbed an old and rusted chair, pulling it along the floor and sitting a little ways off from the group, swinging in her chair as she waited for Weiss to pick her jaw up- metaphorically, of course.

Eventually, after scowling at her, Weiss sat back around the makeshift fire in their room covered in a metal bin, waiting for Yang to spin the bottle.

It spun with the force of tornadoes and hurricanes, but Yang didn't even put effort into spinning it. It landed on Ruby, who just remained stoic.

"Truth" she said without thinking.

"Who'd you go out with before me and Blakey?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Yang simply chuckled. "Nah, Blakey. Blakey, Blakey Blakey~~"

"Girl named Miranda, a couple of years before we met, Yang; her semblance was magic." Ruby still had a stoic face, but it took all her will not to break down at the mere thought of her. "She's dead."Everyone was shocked, but just watched as Weiss spun the bottle; again, it landed on Ruby...again.

"Wow, the gods hate you Rubes." Yang said, snickering as she spoke. She had told Weiss what to ask in a situation like this.

"Oh, gee, thanks my loving girlfriend; thank you for the overwhelming support!" Sarcasm dripped from Ruby's tongue, as thick as venom, but tinged with a slight hint of amusement.

Yang just grinned and saluted. "Anytime!"

"Dare." And now this situation changed to one that Yang could no longer control, her salute falling limp.

"Umm..." now Weiss looked so unsure. She didn't know what to dare her to do, but an evil thought came to her, and instantly she thought it and said it at the same time. This was a one time thing, and even if she had fun and maybe even a little pleasure handing this out, she would state that it was a one time thing.

"French kiss Yang for ten seconds." And everyone, save for Ruby, was shocked. Still wearing a stoic face of uncaring, Ruby walked over to Yang, who shakily stood up and stared at her adoptive sister and small-time girlfriend. Waiting for permission, Ruby saw Yang's head nod slowly, even if still unsure.

They closed the gap, and their lips touched. Yang was completely under Ruby's spell in five seconds, and a small part of her- the less dominant right now- thought how the younger girl could kiss this good. Not even Yang herself could do that, and it left that small part of her wondering, while the other, more dominant and present part of her was enjoying the kiss.

Ten seconds had passed, and not a second more. Ruby parted from Yang's lips and smiled, somewhat sadly as if to say 'sorry' but it went ignored as Yang just stared into nothingness until Blake called out her name.

Blake spun the bottle this time, and it was as if the gods really did hate Ruby for the bottle stopped on her for the third time in a row.

"Okay, truth or-"

"Truth." Ruby was quite confident that Blake would be the one to not pry into any personal details, or even ask the million Lien question; what is she? Blake and she had been going out just a little longer than she and Yang, and they all decided it was best to 'share', and it did get awkward at times, Blake was much more...public, shall we say, with her relationship with Ruby than Yang was. This love usually came with the reassurance that she could care less about personal details.

Well, she was wrong as her confidence was misplaced.

"So...What's your deepest, darkest secret; one you haven't told me or Yang yet?"

She couldn't resist the 'I promise sex and a lot of fun' look that Blake and Yang both were sending her. "I'mavampire!" Ruby shouted so fast that the only word they caught was the last one.

Weiss and Yang both blinked and spoke at the same time. "What?"

Ruby breathed in and settled her nerves before looking down to the ground. "I'm a vampire." She said it quietly, so quietly that all present- save for Blake- had to strain their ears to hear what she said, but they heard it anyway,, and after an agonisingly slow time of waiting for the fear to come, she heard nothing but...laughter?

Ruby was being laughed at? "What's so funny?"

"Oh Rubes...seriously, what did you mean?"

"I was being serious! I just told you guys the darkest secret on the face of the planet, and you _laugh_ at me? Stupid humans...all of you are stupid. Except you Blake, you rock."

And just like that, the laughter was gone, and replaced with what Ruby could see was fear and seriousness. She didn't want to tell them, but it would keep them all safe, even if she was getting rid of her reasons for life in the process.

"Wait...you're serious aren't you?" Weiss asked warily, and after Ruby nodded, she got a look of pure determination and ignorance upon her face.

"Prove it."

Ruby looked up at the smirking group of people and smiled wickedly, knowing what was to come. Her old nature was being brought out now, and there was nothing she could do about it. a vampire's natural instincts is to rise to any challenge and accept it, no matter the terms; a prideful bunch, but nevertheless they knew limits.

"Oh? And how, pray tell, do you want me to do that?"

"How do vampires usually prove it to people?" Ruby lost her smirk and it was replaced with a look of seriousness.

"No. If I do that, I'll either kill you or turn you, and I refuse to do either of those."

"Well, if you are a vampire, turn into a bat." Yang said, and this got annoyed silver eyes to aim at her.

"That's a myth Yang; I can't do that." Ruby sounded exasperated, but Yang simply grinned. She mouthed 'So?' and Ruby face-palmed.

"Vampires, according to myths, can hypnotise people by staring into their eyes and seduce people rather quickly, putting them under a spell." Blake said, staring at Ruby.

"Another myth." Ruby said, eyeing them all as if they had all changed into bags of blood. "Well, we can seduce people, but I don't like to...it just gets weird." Blake lifted her hand, but Ruby shot her down quickly. "No, I am not going to seduce you, nor did I ever in the first place." Blake lowered her hand slowly. "Yang however..."

"Hey!"

"Stab something with your sharp teeth!" when did Ren and Nora invade their room? Oh well.

"With pleasure." And at that, she opened her mouth slightly, making way for her canines to extend out into the classic vampire look. All present saw the fangs, but remained unconvinced.

"Don't they also have, like, night vision?" Yang asked, making everyone raise an eyebrow at her.

"I...do have night vision, but I don't think I can prove it in here." Ruby said, closing her mouth and letting the fangs go back into her mouth.

"Vampires are immune to poisons, aren't they?" Ren asked.

"Yes, but unless you have any poison on you, I can't prove it."

"Actually, I have some deathstalker poison here..." he pulled a small vial out of his pocket and smiled. "...for practical purposes."

Nora snorted...and then went to sleep; literally in the space of two seconds, she just...slept. it amazed everyone. She just...dropped like a rock, onto the floor, and slept.

"And vampires have an increased rate of healing, do they not?" Weiss said, adding quickly after seeing the stares from the others. "It's not like I've seen movies or anything..."

"Actually you both are correct. I have a way we can kill two birds with one stone...sadly that is only metaphorical." She took the vial from Ren and took Myrtenaster from Weiss. After emptying the contents of the vial on to Myrtenaster, she placed the blade's edge above her stomach, the point aimed directly at where her gut was.

"Wait, Rubes...what if this goes sideways?" Yang asked, worrying in case all of this was an elaborate lie or joke.

"Oh, please. In all my lengthy existence, _nothing_ has gone sideways." And at that, she thrust the sword into her stomach, the blade passing through and introducing the poison to her system.

"She didn't even flinch." Blake whispered in awe. Her love for Ruby escalated exponentially to the point of marrying her soon.

"So, Ren, how long should it be until the poison takes effect?" Ruby asked, as nonchalant as one could be with a sword through their gut.

Ren raised his arm and his sleeve slid back slightly, revealing a small green and blue watch. "It should be about fifteen seconds after exposure to the poison that she would die."

And at that, the game of waiting started. Ruby pulled Myrtenaster out of her system and cleaned it over, ignoring the drips of blood that were flowing from the open wound.

Ten seconds passed, and Ruby didn't even show a symptom of it being in her system at all. Fifteen seconds later, and she still stood there, nothing wrong with her.

And then a minute, and then two, and then five.

"Okay...Ruby should've died right now..."

"Ruby, show us the wound." Blake ordered, and Ruby revealed the scabbed over area of where the sword punctured her skin. All present gasped. They wanted to disbelieve what Ruby was saying to them, but with each bit of impossible evidence, the world was getting darker for them.

"Now do you believe me?" Yang, of course, would be the one to fawn over her sister like the older 'sibling' should.

"My little Ruby's a vampire!? OH. MY. GOD! That is so awesome and cool and...Ah! It's too...cool!"

Weiss, ever the Dust fanatic, was now rolling her eyes and explaining that this has and will happen and the effects are quite short period. "Well, Dust can cause this, you know. A rare type of purple Dust can cause a hunger for blood, exceptional healing abilities and the extension of the canine teeth. Thankfully the effects are short period."

Yang looked saddened for a moment, before lighting up again. "How short period are we talking?"

"Well, it should take at least three days. Ruby, when did you get all of these...traits?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and spoke. "Firstly, these are not traits, they are real. Second, I've been like this for at least...well, around about... three hundred years? Yeah, that sounds about right...or was it four hundred?"

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Weiss. "That is utter nonsense. Ruby, lying is bad, you know." she was speaking to Ruby as if she were an inept child.

Ruby rolled her eyes and saw that Blake was about to speak, so shushed everyone for her, which she nodded of thanks before starting her idea of the subject. "Well, let's say, theoretically, that Ruby is a vampire. What should she be able to do that Dust wouldn't give her?"

Weiss looked thoughtful for a second, before snapping her fingers and bringing all eyes to her."I've got it! Okay, Ruby should have- and these are things that Dust can't do to you- superhuman strength, heightened senses, night vision and heightened reflexes."

Ruby nodded, clearly impressed with her knowledge of vampire physiology, whether it was all from books and films or not. Her being one of the last vampires on Remnant since the witch-hunting days, not a lot was known about her kind- it was scary what kind of rumours and myths were invented by the minds of a fanboy of vampires.

"Okay, the superhuman strength one is easy to prove. Have any of you actually lifted Crescent Rose up?" when everyone shook their heads, Blake stood and spoke.

"Well, how about we all try and lift it and see how heavy it really is?"

Ruby unfolded her Crescent Rose, which she had brought with her for the express purpose of protection, and stabbed it into the ground, creating a 'King Arthur and Excalibur' type of situation.

The first was, for reasons unknown, Ren. He grasped on the shaft of Crescent Rose with both hands and heaved, pulled and even used his feet to help, but to no avail.

Next was Yang, who strutted over with a massive smirk on her face. She rubbed both her hands together, and with one heave, pulled...and it stayed stuck in the ground. She looked at it angrily and grabbed it, pulling and even pushing, but it didn't even move.

Blake came up and gripped it, and used her Faunus strength to help, but it still didn't move, much to her annoyance.

Then Weiss came over, using her glyphs to help pick it up, but it didn't budge.

Even Nora woke herself up to attempt it, but after a small yank with the help of a grenade from Magnihild, she gave up rather quickly and went back to sleep, muttering about pancakes and the likes of syrups.

After they all had a go at trying it, Weiss huffed. "Okay Ruby, you take it out then."

They all watched with slack jaws as Ruby lifted it right out of the ground with hardly any effort at all, smirking as she did so. She didn't know why she wanted to prove what she was, but maybe it was because she got sick of hiding.

"Okay, that's strength done. Now, I can't prove heightened sense, but I can prove heightened reflexes. Blake, get Gambol Shroud out and switch it to its gun form."

Blake got over her shock and quickly drew her sword, switched it to its gun form and nodded. "Okay, now shoot at me." Ruby said, smiling a mile wide. Blake hesitantly took aim, ignoring Yang's pleas and fired, watching as the bullet whizzed through the air towards Ruby, who had her eyes closed and ceased breathing.

It came closer and closer to the target, and at the last second, Ruby opened her eyes and snapped her neck to the side, watching as the bullet whizzed right past her face. She lifted her hand with super human speed and grabbed the bullet. Everyone watched on with faces of awe, as Ruby snapped back from her slightly leaned position and smirked again, moving over to a slack Blake and opening her palm, revealing the silver and gold bullet.

"Do you all believe me now?" after they all nodded, Ruby sat back down in the chair she was sat in before all this started and watched as they all slowly made their way over, sitting in the places and trying to avoid eye contact with Ruby, for not only fear, but confusion.

After an intense few moments of silence, Yang shouted out to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Weren't we playing a game? Whose go was it anyway?"

"Umm...wasn't it my go?" Blake asked, ignoring the silence of awkwardness. She, for one, didn't care what Ruby was, only that there was a sudden new found respect for the younger- well, now it's older- girl.

"Well, while you guys play, I'm going over here and I'm going to watch the rain fall." Ruby stood up and sighed, going over the window she was in before the game of truth or dare started and sitting cross-legged whilst staring out of the massive pane of glass called a window.

Blake sighed, watching her sad leader walk over and sit down, staring out into space and frowned. She leaned into Yang's ear and whispered something. After a minute of waiting, Yang nodded, denouncing Blake as a player and moved on to Weiss, who huffed out 'truth'.

While the game of truth or dare was going on in the background, Blake walked over and sat next to Ruby, who was sitting there and staring out into the big, wide, rain-covered world.

"Mind if I sit here?" Blake asked, to which Ruby just nodded and replied.

"You're already here, aren't you?" After a minute of silence, Ruby spoke. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Blake looked to the enigmatic, Vampire-Rose and asked her a question with quizzical eyes. "What is?"

"The outside world." Ruby said, not taking an eye off of the window which showed a panoramic view of outside Vale. "So full of unknowing idiots who run about doing their business, people murdering, plundering and robbing, businesses and business owners that shout what they have for sale."

"How is _that_ beautiful?"

Ruby didn't take her silver eyes off of the window. "Because it's _human_ life, Blake. to understand humans and Faunus, you have to understand what you don't have- happiness, life, love- and when you see others having it, you _know_ , you just _know_ , it's beautiful. Life is a treasure, Blake, and it doesn't matter how you spend it, as long as you live it."

Blake picked up on a tone of melancholy within Ruby's voice and she, herself, voiced her opinions. "You sound like you've done some of those things."

"Pot calling the kettle black, aren't you?" she sighed anyway, turning back to the window with a blank expression. "That's because I have." Blake was astonished, but didn't speak, allowing Ruby to continue. "There was a time in my life, a dark time, where I became a soulless monster; I destroyed villages, looking for death. I burnt cities, waiting for some noble hero to slay the beast, put it out of its misery. It was only after I got a bullet through the chest that I realized I can't die."

"So...you killed thousands of people, for an easy death?"

"Death isn't easy, Blake, it's just the opposite of life. I'm not alive, so I can't die."

"But you tried to?"

"Yes. I had nothing to live for, and I will not go searching for something because I already have it."

Blake sighed inwardly before a gear turned. "Glynda? She was your reason for living?"

Ruby sighed. "Yes, she was. I didn't go looking for her, she came to me. I remember every moment of it as if it were all happening right now. The way she looked, smelled, they way she walked. All of it burned up here." To make a point she tapped her temple, a bloody tear slipping down her left cheek. "I count the days until a hunter or huntress learns what I am and puts me down." She looked up at Blake with something akin to pleading. "At least you guys know, so you can make the decision now if you so wished; I'd welcome it."

Just then the rain stopped pouring down, a small gust of wind present outside; Blake could tell, as she stared out in silence at the rustling leaves being blown across the ground and the trees swayed eerily. She was in a trance; Ruby was right, the world was beautiful and she hadn't noticed up until just a few seconds ago.

"Weiss and I started making out after a dare, so I got bored." Yang plopped down next to a contemplative Blake and a wondering Ruby, noting the sky outside. "Hey, it's not raining anymore!"

Blake just sent her a sideways glance."Really? I hadn't noticed." Her voice was laden with dry humour and sarcasm, but Yang turned it around on her.

"Well then kitty cat needs glasses."

After a well-aimed punch to Yang's ribs, Blake and the rest of the gang decided it was best to keep what Ruby was a secret and head to the common area.

Blake leaned in to whisper to Yang while Ruby was leading the group through the dark hallways. "You never did say how that kiss with Ruby went."

Yang grew stars in her eyes, her mouth in a dopy smile and her voice star struck.

"Fucking magical."

(^^^^^^)

 **Well, that's it! these are some of the scrapped stories I wrote up and decided not to publish as full stories; you may have noticed some of them seem a little incomplete, but remember that these are all originally intended to be proper stories. Some of them are one shots that will never make it as full stories, and some of them...just because I want to I guess.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
